plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie Chicken (PvZH)
:For other uses, see Zombie Chicken (disambiguation). 225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Sneaky |tribe = Pet Zombie |trait = None |ability = This moves to a random lane when a plant is played here. |flavor text = Question: Which came first, the Chicken or the egg? Answer: The Zombie!}} Zombie Chicken is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play and has 2 /2 . It does not have any traits, and its ability moves it onto another random lane every time a plant is played on its lane. Origins It is based on the zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name and appearance. Its description is a reference to the rhetorical question, "What came first, the chicken or the egg?". Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' Pet Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' This moves to a random lane when a plant is played here. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description Question: Which came first, the Chicken or the egg? Answer: The Zombie! Strategies With Zombie Chicken's ability can be considered to be either a blessing or a curse. While Zombie Chicken is more likely to dodge incoming attacks unharmed and attack your opponent directly, it also means that your opponent is guaranteed a free lane to play a plant of their choice and not worry about retaliation. Because of this, Zombie Chicken could be considered a rather poor lead in the early game, when setup plants like and are very effective. Zombie Chicken is also outclassed by Fire Rooster, which has an extra ability that can be extremely powerful, and can clear low-health setup plants that Zombie Chicken has trouble dealing with. Therefore, Zombie Chicken is only effective as a turn 1 lead or an extra fighter if you have Fire Rooster. Using Vitamin Z is useful for Zombie Chicken, as you may be able to do a big chunk of damage to your opponent. Since it is a pet zombie, you can also save it for later to combine with Cat Lady or Zookeeper and boost their strength. Only can use this combo normally. Against This is a difficult zombie to deal with, as it moves whenever a plant is played in its lane, especially in the early game. Using plants with Splash Damage like have a higher chance to hit it, even after it has moved. Additionally, filling the field with plants can help, as it has a lower chance to end up on an empty lane. Using tricks can also help if you cannot find a way to hit it directly. You can also move Zombie Chicken back to a lane of your choice by playing Whipvine, Hot Date, or . However, if you are playing Sweet Potato, be sure to have a plant behind it so the plant is able to destroy Zombie Chicken. You can also use its ability to your advantage with Anti-Hero plants, as Zombie Chicken will move away from the plant, allowing you to severely hurt your opponent. Gallery Category:Zombies Category:Pet cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies